Great Cannon
Description :"An advanced form of Magick Cannon that conjures sphere of magickal power, and fires more rounds of spellshot at foes." Great Cannon conjures a magickal floating orb or sigil, which when struck by a wide variety of attacks, including both friendly and enemy attacks, emits balls of magic that target and seek out enemies and damaging them. The Great Cannon sigil takes on the enchantment of the equipped sword or mace - if the weapon was temporarily enchanted the sigil will take an appearance appropriate to the relative Archmagick. A Great Cannon sigil persists for 18 seconds, 50% longer than Magick Cannon. Damage *Great Cannon uses 40%/60% split of the user's cumulative Strength and Magick stats. Thus both strength and magick boosting potions and charms increase damage. As with other skills, spells and attacks, enchanting the summoning weapon prior to casting the sigil increases the sigil's damage. *Since the Great Cannon scales from both magick and strength, it performs a split-damage attack against both damage thresholds. If either or both thresholds are breached in that attack, the enemy will die once its HP is reduced to zero. *Cannon sphere damage is likewise a mixture of physical and magical damage - thus it can strike any enemy in Gransys, from ghosts to golems. Thus when targeting magick-resistant objects such as Metal Golem discs only weapons with high physical stats will cause damage; Obliteratrix may do no damage at all to those discs via the Cannon sigil, even if used by a high-level, powerful Arisen. Each single strike of the sigil produces three orbs. Skills with multiple strikes will produce multiple sets of orbs. For example, a single blow of Onslaught produces one set of three orbs; Downcrack two sets, one from the inward strike, and one from the outward; Compass Slash produces four sets from a single use. Orb power from a sigil struck with the weapon used to incant it is generally independent of the skill used - thus the key factor in damage is the number of strikes during the sigil's existence. For Onslaught, 22 strikes can be made before the sigil dissipates, with Compass Slash 15 strikes can be made to produce 60 sets of orbs, which not quite as much orbs than the number of orbs produced using Onslaught, however, the superior power output of Compass Slash over Onslaught is determined by the different math calculation assigned to the skill. The tactical take-away from this information is that Compass Slash uses significantly more stamina to gain higher DPS, while Onslaught's lesser DPS output conserves stamina while continuing to keep the Mystic Knight's DPS in play. Range and Targeting *The Cannon orbs have good range, similar to standard shots from bows or longbows. Unlike arrows, and like most spells, damage is constant over distance. The range limit is over one Drake length from head to tail tip, but not as great as the same measure of the Ur-Dragon. *A Great Cannon bolt can target foes that are too far away for them to reach. The orb will travel along the trajectory towards its target, but fade before striking - and thus do no damage. *If multiple Great Cannon sigils are set, bolts from the nearest cannon may be absorbed into the second, negating the advantage from multiple sigils; chained cannons can, however, single-fire in sequence around corners, target the other side of a large enemy, or be used to extend overall range. *The orbs generally produced in a spread around the path from the weapon wielder through the sigil. Each orb will target the nearest object along its own path; if nothing is in view they can make sharp turns to target other foes. *Orbs may not target certain things until struck by a genuine physical attack; an example is Metal Golem discs. Tactics Up to three cannon sigils can be summoned at one time - summoning and firing two spheres in conjunction with each other is the most effective use of this spell. One sphere often does lesser damage, whilst the time to place three means that by the time a third is placed on the field, the first sphere is likely about to fade. If a fourth sigil is cast the earliest existing sigil will vanish. Activating the Sigil In addition to the Arisen striking the Sigil, using any physical skill or attack, the cannons can be trigger in many ways. *The Cannon can also be combined with Perilous Sigil or Ruinous Sigil. When an enemy strikes the sigil, it will trigger the cannon to fire in that direction and deal additional damage. *Many 'friendly' attacks can trigger the cannon sigil, including: **A Pawn's Magick Agent **A Pawn Sorcerer's electric field from Fulmination, as well as the conjured elements of Bolide, Maelstrom, Gicel, Miasma and so on. **Ruinous Sigils fired by an enemy presence. ** Beacons lit within Bitterblack Isle ** Shield attacks, including Perfect Blocking enemy attacks within the sigil. This is especially effective if the magic shield has been previously charged with a riposte such as Blessed Riposte. *Some enemy attacks will fire the sigil, generally heavy physical attacks such as a Dragon's charge. Enemy spells do not generally fire the sigil, even when the equivalent spell would (e.g., Miasma) Other *Use with Holy enchantment for long range damage plus healing. *The sigils and orbs can also transmit debilitations from the weapon used to strike it, such as Silence from Golden Weapons or Torpor and Poison from Rusted Weapons. * Melee pawns with a Utilitarian inclination are likely to shoot or strike a Cannon sigil with physical attacks and fire it. *Overlapping the area of effect from two spaced-out Ruinous Sigils and then placing a Great Cannon sigil in that overlap increases damage output of these spells by tripping all three even if an enemy only crosses the border of one Ruinous Sigil. This allows the Mystic Knight to control or choke off a greater area of the battlefield. Notes *All conjured cannon sigils will disappear instantly if the player switches from sword or mace to a staff. *When using a permanently-enchanted elemental weapon, one may notice that the orbs it produces do not take on the appearance of the element of the equipped weapon like it does when a temporary buff is applied via a spell. This is purely visual: the orbs can be witnessed to do elemental damage and effects. * The Gazer's Eye sigil, supported by four tentacles that charge it to full power, is a Great Cannon. If this sigil is struck by Arisen or pawn-- regardless of their vocation-- the Gazer's Great Cannon orbs automatically target its creator. The Gazer is extremely vulnerable to those orbs. *There is a limit as to how many Great Cannon orbs can be in flight at one time. Once the limit is reached, the oldest orbs will disappear as new orbs take their place. Thus, it is strategically more effective to have two Great Cannon sigils in place rather than three so orbs are not subsumed by successive blows on the Great Cannon. Gallery Magick cannon cast.jpg|casting Magick cannon charge hold.jpg|charge hold Magick cannon orb generating.jpg|orb forming Magick cannon orb.jpg|orb at rest Magick cannon the swing.jpg|the swing Magick cannon projectile.jpg|the projectile Magick cannon projectile 2.jpg|its outta here! Great-cannon.jpg GreatCannonCyclops.jpg|Great Cannon one - Cyclops nil Category:Skills Category:Sword Skills Category:Mace Skills